callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
F2000
The F2000 is a bullpup assault rifle featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. The F2000 is a modular weapon system; its principle component is a compact-caliber configured in a layout. The F2000 is a gas operated, fully-automatic and ambidextrous bullpup rifle. Both the safety system and trigger mechanism were adopted from the P90 submachine gun. An optional sight built specifically for the F2000 may be used, which includes a laser-guided internal computer for use with its companion grenade launcher, the EGLM. The computer determines the necessary angle needed for firing a grenade at a certain range, dispensing of traditional leaf sights used on grenade launchers. In-game The F2000 was seen used by a Militiaman in Takedown, pickups from downed police in No Russian with a Red Dot Sight and Scope, and is a pickup in Estate Takedown. It is unlocked at Level 60 in Modern Warfare 2's multiplayer mode. The EGLM grenade launcher computer system will not be usable, although the regular leaf-sighted grenade launcher will. It also appears to have two different Red Dot Sights. One version of the weapon, the F2000 Scoped (known in multiplayer as the F2000 Red Dot Sight), uses the standard scope for the F2000. The second, the F2000 Red Dot Sight (not in multiplayer), uses the Red Dot Sight seen on most of the other weapons. This version seems to be based on the F2000 Tactical, with MIL-STD Picatinny Rails on the top replacing the EGLM. In campaign mode, the F2000 has mediocre accuracy and little recoil. In multiplayer, however, its vertical recoil is uncontrollable unless deployed in very short bursts. Attaching a silencer will counter this somewhat, but it is still one of the more unused weapons due to its high unlock level. It has the highest total rate of fire out of all the assault rifles (The FAMAS fires faster per burst but slower overall when time between bursts is factored in). Weapon attachments *Grenade Launcher (Marksman I) *Shotgun (20 kills with the Grenade Launcher) *Red Dot Sight (Marksman II) *EOTech Holographic Weapon Sight(60 kills while aiming down the Red Dot Sight) *Silencer (Marksman III) *Heartbeat Sensor (15 kills with the silencer attached) *ACOG Scope (Marksman IV) *Thermal Scope (20 kills while aiming down ACOG) *FMJ (Full Metal Jacket) (Marksman V) *Extended Mags (40 kills with Bullet Penetration while using FMJ) Gallery File:MW2TR6.jpg|A member of the Brazilian Militia firing his F2000 File:F2000 6.png|The F2000 File:F2000FP.jpg|F2000 with Red Dot Sight File:F2000RE.jpg|F2000 reload File:F2000_RD_ADS.jpg|F2000 Red Dot Sight Aim Down Trivia *The Veteran II Challenge for the F2000 is different than every other Veteran II, due to not only the gun name changing but adding the manufacturer's name to the emblem (instead of just F2000 it is FN 2000) *The multiplayer picture for the F2000 lacks the complete trigger mechanism. *In real life, to reload the F2000, you must cycle the bolt. There is no bolt lock mechanism. This is not the case in the game. Category:Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:Belgian Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Bullpup-Configurated Category:Multiplayer